This invention is directed to methylolated/methoxymethylated disulfonamides which can be easily prepared and which are useful as crosslinking agents in rubber compositions containing a resorcinol resin or resorcinol.
Methylolated sulfonamides of various types are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,190 to Tesoro is representative. In example 2, methane sulfonamide was converted to the N,N-dimethylol derivative by reaction with 37% aqueous formaldehyde. The mixture was reacted for six hours, allowed to stand for 70 hours and then the product recovered by a rather complex procedure. The present invention provides novel disulfonamides by a simple and inexpensive procedure.